


Refulgence

by Marexian



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: ACTUALLY PROOFREAD WE DO NOT DIE LIKE MEN BUT FLOURISH, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Geralt yelling at Jaskier was so OOC in the show I'm still smad, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: While Geralt yelled at Jaskier that day, over time he understood that it was the worst thing to do. Destiny drew them both together to Vizima to say the final goodbye or perhaps return to how they once were?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 82





	Refulgence

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, Geralt yelling and blaming Jaskier for whatever happened was OOC and me and my friend were upset about that so here we go.

Only the wind kept company and gave whispers to the bard about the remaining journey that was witnessed. But Geralt’s voice still echoed in his ear and it would follow Jaskier even later when he’d sing the ballad of that day to the folk.  
Yet the story had to be told. 

For months Geralt and Jaskier were apart doing what they knew best: one tried to drown unnecessary feelings through swings of a sword and another made attempts to shove aside the void in his heart by filling it with vain reflections of love from outsiders. Both were successful at their arts, however, Destiny had other plans for them.

Geralt was drawn to Vizima for some reason. Perhaps the rumors of monsters lurking in whereabouts of the city taunted him, or maybe he just missed people and their mindless chatter, the songs and the good ale. He arrived to the city by the evening where it was the most lively. Some drunkards were already out of their minds mumbling about whatever. Roach was left outside the inn with plenty of food and water for the night before the music lured the witcher in.  
He opened the heavy wooden door slowly, making it creak and causing bards inside twitch for a moment. Golden eyes blinked quickly to adjust to the light, then they took their time to look around. Some folk darted their eyes at Geralt but most of them were too drunk too care. Yet some eyes had him in their sights, especially artists on the stage.

The white wolf took one of the few remaining seats in the room, near the stage. He had the full view of the bards performing and changing every few songs; he happened to arrive during one of the annual bard gatherings. All of the lute strums soon became a background noise to drink his ale to, however, he was snapped back into reality when he heard a familiar voice. Slit eyes remained focused on his tankard but he sat there frozen. Bitter taste filed his mouth once he confirmed that his bard was there. He could never mistake that voice for anyone else’s for it pulled his heartstrings. 

Jaskier knew how to keep track of everyone and who listened to him and not. His eyes gently glided from one person to another in the room and when they found the white-haired man he held the gaze but then with a bitter grin he looked elsewhere. 

“The next song is about someone a person should always have and hold close – a friend.” The bard announced his next song.

The witcher stopped drinking and just leaned forward to listen in. He’d need to be absolutely daft to not know that those words were aimed at him.

_Now it’s time to say goodbye  
To my loneliness.  
And now my arms are open wide—_

Listening to the lyrics Geralt’s heart tightened. The day when he lashed out at his friend flashed in front of his mind and soon regret flushed over him. Those months apart were really getting at him even if the last thing he wished to do was admit it.

_Together we can change the world_  
With our dreams and trust  
So clear I haven’t seen before— 

Through quiet tears some people clapped after the performance as the bard bowed down and left the stage. He passed by Geralt on purpose but made no attempt at talking to him but he wasn’t the main actor in their little play. Geralt immediately set the empty tankard aside on the bench and grabbed Jaskier’s free hand.

“Jaskier—” Geralt called out bard’s name quietly, only to him.

“Ah, Geralt, what a pleasant surprise. And here I thought you despised this place. But what brings you here?” sarcasm dripped like poison through Jaskier’s words. “Ale is pretty much the same everywhere—”

“We need to talk.” Wither responded promptly and let go of the other’s hand. “Have a minute?”

“To talk – maybe. To shout – absolutely not.”

“I’ll be waiting for you here. There’s--”

“No, come with me. I have a room so we can get some privacy.”

With lips pursed he had no choice but to accept. The bard had already begun moving to his quarters when Geralt was picking his things up. 

Jaskier didn’t even turn around to wait for the witcher but he moved slow enough. The bard said nought even after the door was shut and just set his lute aside. In silence both of them found a chair to sit on facing one another. Even if Geralt held a stoic posture, his hands twitched and filled while Jaskier downright stared at him. To fill the silence out of frustration the bard begun to hum a quiet tune in waiting.

“It’s been months… I hope you’re well, Jaskier.” Witcher’s voice was just a tiny bit softer than usual.

“I hope you’re been fine being alone as well, Geralt.” Words biting as ever.

“…I did some thinking over and—” the white-haired man let out a sigh of regret. “I should not have yelled at you. I should not have blamed you for things that you didn’t do.”

The troubadour leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. He was smiling but it was a tired smile. His lips parted to say something but instead he just let out a heavy sigh.

“That’s all?” 

“No.” Geralt resumed, his voice holding stronger. “I’ve understood many things. I’ve understood that maybe you are the only friend I had, and I pushed you away. Yes, you are often an absolute idiot with no regard for his safety, but I wouldn’t trade your company for anything. The time you were away made me miss your songs and your stories. I’m sorry for what I did back then, Jaskier.” 

Witcher’s eyes fell to the floor with his face softening. Should he had been drunk he probably would have poured many more sweet words at Jaskier but he held himself together. He didn’t want to give a different impression.

“So my message to you on the stage did not fly past you.” Jaskier stopped being so distant and resentful towards Geralt. 

“No. You’re the companion I need and want.”

Silver hair was still partly covering his face as it was pointed downwards. But the bard wanted to look him in the eye. He slid down the chair and crouched in front of his friend. With his head tilted to the side Jaskier side glanced at Geralt who shyly locked their eyes together.

“I don’t remember the last time you spoke so much.” He poked fun at Geralt. “I’m impressed, never knew you can be so honest.”

Geralt let out his typical grunt but his face was adorned with a teeny smile. He was happy they’re back at their usual banter, or so it seemed.

“I thought you knew me well by now. I can do more than that.”

“Oh? Now I’m intrigued. Will Geralt of Rivia become the next bard to grace the Continent with his poems? Or perhaps you’d even sing?” even if this was all fun and games on the surface, the bard was curious if the other would get taunted.

“I’ll leave that to you. You wouldn’t want to lose your job, right?”

Jaskier scoffed as he sat down on the floor with a grin on his face. It was refreshing to have someone to banter with once more and he also thought that there was no one to replace the company of theirs.

“You’re right, Geralt. And I’ll leave the beast punching to you as always. Just promise me – no shouting again. I swear, back then I thought you’d come after me for real.”

Geralts posture straightened with those words. He didn’t think that his tone would have left a lasting effect on the other but that was proven false. After a short silence he nodded.

“If that happens again… No, I’d rather not think about it.”

“What? I mean I could slap you at best probably. I’m not breaking my lute just because you were under a spell or something. No, actually, maybe something could work on you because Yennefer seems to pull that off--” the bard rubbed his chin in a thought.

Geralt’s eyes seemed to move in a thought as well as his mind skimmed through his memories but that didn’t take long to connect the dots. He scoffed at the thought but it was a rather uncomfortable one. But not because he was shying away from the thought.

“Whatever you’re thinking of, I’m sure that’s unnecessary as it won’t happen again.”

“Aw, and I was hoping for a change of pace.” The bard stood up and looked down at Geralt. “Shame. Would have been fun.”

“…Are you sure we’re thinking about the same thing?” the witcher arched his eyebrow.

As per usual, some things had to be spelt out for Geralt as he didn’t think too much into some stuff. Or more like he as turning a blind eye to his actual feelings towards his friend and pretended he did not saw Jaskier as more than that. But for how long could he keep the façade?

Meanwhile Jaskier was tired of talking. He already had the entire evening of entertaining people with his songs. Using the opportunity, he leaned down to the other and gave a peck on his friend’s cheek. Bard’s soft hand brushed away the loose strands of white hair behind his ear.

“I meant this, but a bit more.”

“…I could get used to that.”

“One surprise after another, isn’t it?” Jaskier was as surprised at the reception as Geralt was by the advancement of this.

Wish a sigh the witcher smiled and motioned for the other to move so he could stand.

“Let’s just end tonight with some drinks. I’m sure tomorrow you have something to say as well.”

“For you? Always.”


End file.
